focus
by sunshineobsessed
Summary: he tried really hard but he just couldn't focus


He couldn't focus. He was trying but _failing_ at focusing on the SAT in front of him because she was _right in front of him_ and his brain was all fuzzy and his heart was _racing_. They were nearing the end of the exam and he rushed rushed _rushed_ to fill in the remaining bubbles because they had two minutes and he needed to get into college. They leave the room and she starts talking about how nervous she is for the results to come back and how she thinks she got the question about magnesium wrong but he doesn't even _remember_ a question about magnesium and he thinks he's probably royally _screwed_ himself and his college applications. But he finds out a month later that he's incredibly _lucky_ because he actually got a decent score, but he doesn't even know how because he was not able to focus the whole time he was taking the test.

He couldn't focus. His dad was trying to talk to him about some college in Texas that would more than likely offer him a baseball scholarship and would allow him to study his desired major and was only twenty minutes from the ranch so he could come home on the weekends. But Maya was _right there next to him_ and her hand was on his upper thigh and he thought he was going to go absolutely _crazy _if he didn't kiss her and relieve this tension in his shoulders. But he looked over and she was listening intently to his dad, so he tried to listen too. His dad kept talking and Lucas was respectful, but he _knew_ that he would go where Maya went, no contest. It wasn't a choice for him really. So it was extremely hard for him to focus.

He couldn't focus. He was supposed to be writing his term paper for his freshman year psychology class, but her arm was touching his as she worked on her math final and she was so close to him that he could _smell_ the strawberry mango shampoo she used. She looked up and giggled at him because he was just _looking_ at her and she didn't understand. She was wearing his sweatshirt because it was _cold_ in the library and her hair was up in a messy _messy_ ponytail and her leg was bouncing up and down which she knew annoyed him to no end, but he wasn't bothered by any of it, because he was just _looking _at her. He thought he would probably fail miserably and that his professor would ask him to retake the class, but he didn't mind it because she was _right there,_ and he couldn't focus.

He couldn't focus. They had finished their first semester finals of sophomore year and they were on their way home for Christmas. Lucas was driving Maya's small blue car that was a gift from Shawn for school and he had one hand on the steering wheel and one resting on the center console. Maya had tried to stay awake and talk to him, but she had caught a cold on their last day of exams, and she was _knocked_ _out_ and lightly snoring, her head on his non-driving hand shoulder and Lucas' heart felt like it was about to pop right out of his chest because he _loved_ her and was so worried about how sick she was. He shook the cloud in his head and turned his attention on the road, but not all of it. A little part of his focus was always taken up by the light blonde head resting on his shoulder.

He couldn't focus. The band that Maya had been listening to on repeat for the past year was up on stage, and he actually liked the music, he did, but the way she looked in that black mini dress was doing _wonders _to his concentration. He watched her and the way she danced in the crowd and the smile that pulled him in. He was perfectly content just watching her do her thing, but he ended up caving to her pleas and swayed with her to the music. But he couldn't focus on the band. And he thought that no one could really _blame_ him for his lack of attention either. Especially if they saw her.

He couldn't focus. He _immediately_ grabbed his coat and his keys, because all he had heard was Riley saying that something had happened, and that Lucas had to get to the hospital right away. He was out the door and on the next bus to the hospital, out of breath when he arrived at the ICU and saw Riley sitting in the waiting room. She quickly told him that there was a shelf at the elementary school where Maya worked as an art teacher that wasn't bolted into the wall properly and Maya had pushed a student out of the way as it fell. It wouldn't have been as bad if she hadn't hit her head the way she did. But Lucas couldn't focus on the words Riley was saying to him as he quickly asked her what room she was in. As soon as the number 215 left her lips he was gone, looking only for room 215 and focusing on nothing else. He ran and sat down next to her, finally allowing himself to focus on her and what could've happened. A tear ran down his cheek and another and another. He looked down at the engagement ring on Maya's finger and started crying harder, before a soft hand reached up and wiped the tears away. Hey, she said. I'm okay. And it was all Lucas could do not to scoop her up and hold her for the rest of her life. He got a text later, when Maya was asleep, from his coworker saying that he needed the financial report before tomorrow afternoon, but he knew he wouldn't be able to focus on that.

He couldn't focus. The room was spinning and he his breathing was uneven. He watched as everyone in the room stood up, the wedding march playing in the background. He looked down the aisle and saw Maya walking up to him with Shawn, and his attention was zeroed in on _her_. When she eventually said I do and he said it too, he took a breath, because he was hers and she was his and there was nothing keeping them apart anymore. It was just each other and that was it. They walked through the snow to their reception area across the street, and he was sure that it was a nice party, Riley wouldn't have planned a bad one, but he couldn't focus on it. The only thing he noticed the whole night was his _wife_, dancing and talking and laughing in her perfect white dress and thought to himself how _lucky _he was.


End file.
